Whatever Happened To The Finn Of Tomorrow?
by TeamUnitedNerds
Summary: Finn is visited by his future self, who has an important message


Finn was sitting on a hill, his hat at his side, allowing his hair to directly bask in the warmth of the summer sun, and be blown by the breeze. He chewed at the edge of his sandwich, thinking simple thoughts. Simple was a perfect way to describe Finn's world at the moment. Despite what had just happened only a few hours ago, everything was so beautifully lacking in complexity. Finn was just sitting, enjoying the sun, eating a sandwich. There was no fighting, no problems, no anything. Finn released all of his remaining stress in the form of a sigh, allowing all of his worries to be carried away by the wind.

There was a sudden sound, like an explosion mixed with booming thunder. Lightning crackled in the air, forming into a flat disc of thunder. Finn's sword arced through the air as he drew it from his back, holding it out in front of him. His face clenched with rage towards whoever decided to ruin his simplistic, peaceful lunch.

A hand sprung forth from the lightning, a muscular one, coiled like a powerful spring ready to release. "Who are you, you donkus?" Finn screamed.

The hand was finally accompanied by an entire body. He was a massive man, certainly much larger than Finn. He wore a hat upon his head, exactly like Finn's. Strands of angelically blond hair spilled from it, reaching down to his shoulders. His posture was noble; his back perfectly straight despite the titanic golden sword on his back, that was almost larger than him. His right arm was certainly a muscular wonder, but his left was even more impressive; an intricate mechanical marvel of an arm that looked powerful enough to split a mountain.

Finn lowered his sword with caution, keeping his eyes on the stranger. "Who are you?" Finn asked

"I'm Finn" he said with a smile so warm it practically glowed.

Finn placed his sword on his back once again, his mouth hanging open slightly. "You mean..."

"I'm from the future, yes"

"Wow" Finn looked up at him several times. It was so unreal. Finn would, at some point in his life, shed his boyhood and become this godly being that stood before him. "What am I like in the future"

"Well" he said. "You have no idea. I'm only from a possible future, but..."

"But what?"

"You become the greatest hero that Ooo has ever known. I can't reveal everything to you, but you do something in the future. You'll become a true hero. Beyond a hero, actually. A hero is someone who does good things, and helps people. You become something more than that. A legend, someone who not only helps other people but inspires everyone to help themselves. It's really incredible"

Finn sat on the ground, smiling to himself. "That's...wow"

"But, that's not the real reason why I came to the past"

"Oh, why then?"

"To tell you that you're a fucking idiot"

Future Finn's face suddenly tightened, his once loving eyes now glowing with hate and rage.

"What?" Finn said.

Future Finn immediately leapt towards Finn, getting closer to him until their faces were only inches apart. "Flame Princess, remember?"

"Yeah, so? She just said she needed some time"

Future Finn's gigantic hand met with his forehead. The resulting sound was like a mighty tree falling to the ground. "Do you have any idea what you did to her? She lived her entire life in a lantern, with nobody to trust. She was told that she was evil constantly. You were the only person who could see past that, and truly loved her, and you manipulated her for your own arousal. Do you know how much she's going to sacrifice for you in the future? How much suffering she's going to endure out of pure love for you? And you don't see a single thing wrong with what you did?"

"I...I..."

"Don't speak" Future Finn's voice was now explosive. "And the Ice King. His house was destroyed because of your actions. You know what happened to him, how he used to be Simon but slowly lost everything he loved, and you had him attacked just so you could get off. You want to know what happens to the Ice King in the future? He kills himself. His insanity finally wears down on him, and he gives up on life entirely, miserable and alone. You're sick. If you want to become me, you have to grow the fuck up, and learn to have some respect for other people. You can't be a hero if you aren't selfless. Right now, you're nothing more than a self-righteous little kid. You hate how nobody treats you like an adult, right? Then fucking act like one" Future Finn pulled away from his younger counterparts face, avoiding looking him in the eyes. He stepped back towards the portal, putting his hand back in.

"Wait" Finn said shyly. "Yeah?" Future Finn said, turning his head. "Do me and Flame Princess...ever...you know...do tier 15?"

Future Finn clenched his fist. "You've learned nothing"


End file.
